Dans les ténèbres de nos coeurs
by Mercedes Snape
Summary: Peu de temps après la bataille de Poudlard, harry est transformé vampire par Severus pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Informé de son nouvel état, le ministère le déclare comme dangereux et une chasse aux vampires est lancée. Harry s'enfuit avec son créateur et les nouveaux membres de sa famille : Draco et Hermione. À Forks, ils commenceront un nouveau départ.


**Dans les ténèbres de nos cœurs**

1

 _ **Un nouveau départ**_

Je marquai un arrêt à l'entrée de la porte étroite du cimetière de Godric's Hollow et sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et pénétrai dans le cimetière. Je resserrai ma veste autour de mon corps alors qu'un frisson venait de me traverser le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'avançai lentement au milieu de ces pierres tombales marbrées et froides, me sentant au bord de la nausée. J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de calmer les bonds que faisait mon estomac et m'agenouillai de la tombe que j'étais venu visiter. Mon regard se voila aussitôt et je passai une main sur la pierre glacée, traçant du bout de mes doigts les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre.

Je fus submergé par des émotions douloureuses et accablantes et détournai mon regard de ce marbre qui me rappelait tout ce que j'avais perdu. De cette pierre qui meurtrissait mon cœur déjà brisé par tant d'années de solitude et de souffrance. Je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues, laissant ma peine et mon chagrin sortir de cette carapace que j'avais formée autour de moi. Je déversai, là, devant cette sépulture, tout ce qui me faisait tant souffrir.

Je sursautai brusquement lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête et rencontrai le regard onyx de l'homme qui avait tant apporté à ma vie de solitaire et qui avait su, à sa façon, panser les plaies béantes de mon passé. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et m'attira dans ses bras, me serrant très fort contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ma chevelure brune et nous posâmes nos yeux sur cette stèle où reposaient ces êtres chers que l'on affectionnait énormément.

— Nous devons partir, fit une voix claire dans notre dos.

Je me retournai vers ma sœur jumelle, Hermione et mon frère, Draco. Ils étaient désormais ma famille, la seule qui me restait en ce bas monde. Nous avions traversé tellement d'épreuves, tant d'obstacles, que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que la guerre qui avait éclaté dans notre monde nous rapprocherait autant, faisant de nous, des frères, pour l'éternité.

— Très bien.

Je me relevai avec l'aide de notre père et regardai une dernière fois la pierre tombale avant de quitter le cimetière en compagnie de ma famille. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à perdre avant que la chasse ne recommence et que les aurors ne retrouvent notre trace.

Je lançai un dernier regard au cimetière, le cœur lourd et effaçai les sillons de larmes sur mes joues avant de monter à l'arrière de la BMW que notre père avait loué pour nous conduire à l'aéroport.

Je posai ma tête contre la vitre et regardai le paysage de Londres défiler sous mes yeux. Le temps comme toujours était grisâtre et il pleuvait de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui venaient mourir sur les vitres du véhicule. Une main tiède se saisit de la mienne et j'y enroulai mes doigts, n'ayant guère besoin de détourner mon regard pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

L'Angleterre allait énormément me manquer car c'était ici que j'avais grandi et vécu. Malgré une enfance des plus difficile, j'avais fini par avoir une adolescence assez joyeuse, bien qu'emplit de dangers qui me guettaient sans cesse dans l'ombre. J'avais toujours réussi à m'échapper de cette ombre malfaisante parce que j'avais des amis et un père qui veillait sur moi dans la pénombre.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir un homme tel que lui à mes côtés, qui me protégeait chaque jour au péril de sa vie. Je n'avais rien à regretter aujourd'hui, absolument rien. Pas même cette chasse à l'homme qui était orchestrée par le gouvernement magique et qui voulait me voir tomber. Le Ministère de la Magie souhaitait m'éliminer avec les membres de ma famille.

Une chasse à l'homme qu'ils jugeaient tous nécessaire pour le bien de la communauté magique car j'avais démontré bien trop de puissance en tuant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, aussitôt la guerre finie, ils m'avaient déclarés dangereux et avaient mis ma tête à prix. Il fallait, par tous les moyens, tuer Harry Potter car il représentait une menace pour l'équilibre du monde des sorciers. Selon eux, j'étais le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres car j'avais été transformé en vampire pour assurer ma survie. Tout le monde avait été d'accord avec le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Pius Thicknesse, pour dire qu'un hybride comme moi ne pouvait continuer à exister. Les sorciers craignaient les vampires, créatures qu'ils considéraient comme appartenant au monde des ténèbres. Ils étaient encore plus terrifiés par les hybrides qui semblaient dix fois plus puissants qu'un vampire.

Dans ce monde secoué par le chaos, j'avais trouvé un soutien considérable et une loyauté indéfectible auprès d'Hermione, de Draco et de notre père. Les autres s'étaient finalement rangés du côté du ministère ou n'émettaient aucun avis sur le sujet.

Je chassai ces mauvaises pensées de mon esprit et repris ma contemplation du paysage. Bientôt, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar et je pourrais enfin recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de ce monde qui me haïssait, loin de ces gens que j'avais pris pour des amis mais qui au final, se révélaient être des traitres.

Je remarquai que nous arrivions bientôt à l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow et me redressai légèrement.

— Ça va ? me demanda Hermione.

— Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Hermione me jaugea du regard et acquiesça au bout d'un moment malgré l'air dubitatif qu'elle affichait sur son visage. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, tout comme le reste de la famille et je tentais vainement par tous les moyens de les rassurer quant à mon état psychologique. J'irais mieux lorsque nous aurons enfin quitté ce pays et que nous pourrons enfin démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et sortîmes nos bagages du coffre, traînant nos valises jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'aérogare.

— Au fait, Pa, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit où est-ce que nous allions, lança Draco.

— Nous allons à Forks, répondit notre père.

— Forks ? répéta Draco incrédule. C'est une ville ou un pays ?

— Une bourgade insignifiante au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington.

— Quoi ? Tu nous emmènes vivre dans un village ?! s'indigna Draco.

— Qu'aurais-tu préféré ? Paris, peut-être ? lança Severus sarcastique.

— Oui, ou bien, Los-Angeles ou encore New-York mais certainement pas un village, répliqua Draco, horrifié à l'idée de vivre dans une petite ville.

— Ce n'est pas un village, Draco, se mêla Hermione à la discussion.

— Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Mione.

— Il suffit ! tonna Severus, sentant la dispute pointer le bout de son nez. Je ne veux pas vous entendre durant tout le trajet, est-ce clair ?

Hermione et Draco hochèrent la tête puis nous continuâmes notre chemin et attendîmes dans la salle d'embarquement avant de monter dans l'avion. L'attente dura une demi-heure et nous pûmes monter dans l'avion et prîmes place dans les fauteuils confortables de première classe.

Je m'installai sur le siège près du hublot, songeant à profiter de la vue aérienne de la ville. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que je verrais Londres.

Je m'endormis pendant tout le vol, épuisé par les récents évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en Angleterre, incluant notre fuite du pays à la recherche d'un endroit où nous pourrions être en sécurité. Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par mon père. Nous étions enfin arrivés à Forks.

Quand nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, il pleuvait.

— Génial, grommela Draco, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Severus roula simplement des yeux et marcha en direction d'une berline noire de marque Mercedes, stationnée devant le bâtiment, un vieil homme vêtu d'un costume sombre s'approcha de lui avec un parapluie au-dessus de la tête.

— Bienvenue à Forks, monsieur Prince.

— Merci, Walter.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et montai à l'arrière de la voiture avec Draco et Hermione. Draco poussa un soupir théâtral alors que son regard était fixé sur le temps maussade de la ville. J'admirai le merveilleux paysage offert par la petite ville de l'état de Washington. Même s'il faisait gris et qu'il pleuvait, cette ville n'en demeurait pas moins captivante. Je baissai quelque peu la vitre et inspirai l'air frais et boisé de la nature. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres et je sus dès l'instant que cet endroit paisible et calme allait énormément me plaire.

De la tranquillité, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour commencer un nouveau départ.

— Merci, papa.

— Pourquoi « merci » ? m'interrogea Severus en se tournant vers moi.

Je plongeai mes yeux vert émeraude dans ses prunelles sombres et le remerciai sincèrement dans mon cœur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Pour sa protection, pour sa fidélité, pour son soutien, pour m'avoir donné une famille, un but auquel m'attacher, pour être là et me permettre d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Tout simplement d'être celui que j'avais tant cherché dans ma vie sans oser le dire à haute voix.

— Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondis-je.

Je savais qu'emménager à Forks était un choix qu'il avait pris en pensant à moi. Une ville où il savait que je me sentirais à l'aise car je détestais la foule et préférais le calme. Pas la solitude mais la paix.

— C'était un plaisir, mon petit cerf, sourit Severus.

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer à le voir sourire. C'était un geste tellement rare de sa part, que chaque sourire était comme un trésor. Il m'ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et se rajusta dans son siège.

— Mon petit cerf, singea Draco dans un petit rire.

— Tu peux parler toi, mon petit dragon, raillai-je.

— Quand allez-vous donc vous comporter comme des adultes ? nous demanda Hermione.

— Dixit, ma petite loutre, lançai-je en même temps que Draco.

Hermione nous foudroya du regard et j'éclatai aussitôt de rire. Les surnoms que nous avaient attribué Severus étaient tout simplement ridicules.

— Plus ridicules comme surnoms, tu meurs, dit Draco faisant écho à mes pensées.

— Qu'ont-ils de si ridicules mes surnoms ? demanda Severus. Je vous rappelle que ce sont les noms de vos patronus.

— Je ne veux pas de surnom, râla Draco.

— Tu t'y feras, mon petit dragon, tu t'y feras, susurra Severus, doucereux.

— Non, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, répliqua Draco en grimaçant de dégoût.

— Puisque mes surnoms sont _si_ ridicules, je suppose que je peux aussi reprendre le _petit_ _cadeau_ que je comptais t'offrir, présuma sournoisement Severus.

— Bien sûr que tu as le droit de m'appeler comme tu veux, Pa, protesta vivement Draco. Tous les surnoms ridicules qui te passeront par la tête seront appréciés, même si vivement critiqués au fond de mon cœur, mais tu peux me surnommer comme bon te semble.

— Pathétique, murmura Hermione en reniflant de dédain.

— Lorsque j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je ferais peut-être appel à toi la loutre, mais pour le moment, ferme-là !

Je pouffai de rire discrètement dans mon coin alors que Draco tentait de soutirer des informations à notre père concernant son fameux « petit cadeau ». Ensuite, je me perdis de nouveau dans la contemplation de la nature qui nous entourait.

Magnifique, il me fallait en convenir. Tout était vert, les arbres, leurs troncs couverts de lichen, leurs frondaisons dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombré de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres.

Nous finîmes par arriver chez nous et je fus émerveillé par la demeure bourgeoise qui se tenait devant nous. C'était un grand manoir entouré d'un grand parc parfaitement entretenu.

Walter nous demanda de le suivre et il ouvrit la marche. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le manoir, je fus surpris de constater que l'intérieur était moderne car l'extérieur de la bâtisse laissait penser à une décoration un peu plus vétuste.

Le manoir était très spacieux et magnifiquement décoré. Le plafond était recouvert d'une fresque géante digne des plus beaux chefs d'œuvres du célèbre artiste italien Michel-Ange. À ma gauche, se tenait ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait trois grands canapés blancs, à côté de l'un des canapés se trouvait une plante dans un pot de fleurs noir, une table basse noire au milieu des fauteuils et en face du salon, une magnifique cheminée en pierres. À droite, se trouvait une grande salle à manger. La table de la pièce était de couleur blanche et les chaises, noires. Près de la salle à manger, il y avait un grand aquarium, à l'intérieur plusieurs petits poissons de couleurs différentes. À côté, on pouvait voir une entrée menant à la cuisine.

Je me dirigeai vers cette pièce et constatai que la cuisine était dans les mêmes tons que le salon. En effet, il n'y avait que du noir et du blanc dans la pièce et peu d'autres couleurs que je pus à peine distinguer. La cuisine donnait sur une grande terrasse et un peu plus devant, il y avait une grande piscine assortie d'un toboggan assez original. Il y avait un coin barbecue au fond du jardin ainsi qu'un coin cuisine. Des transats avaient été disposés tout autour de la piscine.

— Pas mal, la baraque, commenta Draco à mes côtés.

— Moi, je la trouve magnifique, lui fis-je part de mes impressions.

— Tout ce qui ne ressemble pas à la maison des gros lards est magnifique pour toi, répliqua Draco.

Je ne relevai pas les propos de Draco et montai à l'étage pour voir ma chambre. Je grimpai les marches d'escaliers en bois et souris en sentant le plancher grincer sous mes pieds. Je me dirigeai tout au fond du corridor et ouvris la porte à ma gauche.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce qui allait être ma chambre pendant un bon bout de temps et fus ébloui par la beauté de la salle. Tout droit, se trouvait un balcon avec une magnifique vue sur la mer. Ma droite donnait sur la salle de bain et à la gauche se trouvait l'espace réservé à mon lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'aux placards. Les tons de la chambre étaient dans les tons violet et blanc. Les draps étaient de la même couleur que la chambre. Au-dessus de ma tête, une splendide fresque. La peinture représentait une femme à chevelure noire corbeau portant un bébé dans ses bras. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon père lorsqu'il était encore un nourrisson et de sa mère.

Je me dirigeai vers la balustrade et observai les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage. J'inspirai profondément cette odeur salée et humide puis, pris d'une impulsion, je sautai du balcon et atterris avec souplesse sur la pelouse du jardin.

— Je vais prendre l'air, prévins-je sans élever la voix, sachant qu'ils m'entendraient tous parfaitement.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Hermione qui apparut soudainement à mes côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Hey ! Attendez-moi ! lança Draco.

— On fait la course, suggéra Hermione qui disparut un millième de secondes plus tard.

J'affichai un sourire espiègle et me mis à sa poursuite, bien vite imiter par Draco. Hermione nous surpassait légèrement ayant un peu pris de l'avance dans la course mais malgré cela, nous finîmes par la rattraper et nous continuâmes de courir au bord de la mer avant de grimper au haut d'une falaise.

— Tu perds de la vitesse, la loutre, se moqua gentiment Draco d'elle.

— Pas autant que toi, petit dragon, persiffla Hermione.

Je m'assis au bord de la falaise et écoutai d'une oreille distraite mon frère et ma sœur se chamailler. Une de leurs activités favorites. Je souris, heureux de me retrouver là, aux côtés des gens qui comptaient beaucoup pour moi.

Pour rien au monde, je ne changerais quoi que ce soit. Je ne regretterais aucune minute et savourerais chaque seconde que je passerais avec eux car j'avais appris de la vie que les meilleurs moments faisaient partis du présent.

 _ **J'avais obtenu la permission de l'auteur pour continuer son histoire qui ne contenait qu'un premier chapitre et puisque je n'arrive pas à retrouver son compte sur ffnet, je me demande si sa permission est toujours d'actualité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je poursuis l'histoire et la retirerais si jamais l'auteur du premier chapitre venait à réclamer la suppression.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous comprendrez.**_

 _ **J'oubliais ! Avant qu'on se quitte, j'aimerais votre avis sur les couples.**_

 _ **En couple, nous aurons :**_

 _ **Harry/Edward**_

 _ **Draco/Seth**_

 _ **Hermione/Jacob**_

 _ **Mais pour Severus, je suis toujours en train d'hésiter. Avec qui devrais-je le mettre en couple selon vous ? Carlisle, Aro ou un personnage OC ? Ce serait vraiment sympa si vous pouviez m'aider à me décider.**_


End file.
